


Elle aurait voulu

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: On dit que lorsque notre mort arrive, on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What she wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067480) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 



> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Vivre". Parce que j'aime les personnages morts et oubliés de One Piece, et que j'aime énormément écrire sur le passé de Nami.

On dit que lorsque notre mort arrive, on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux.

 

C'est faux.

 

Belmer aurait voulu revoir les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu revoir son arrivée à Kokoyashi, elle aurait voulu revoir sa rencontre avec Gen, avec le Dr Nako et tous les habitants, elle aurait voulu revoir le jour où elle avait décidé d'adopter Nami et Nojiko, elle aurait voulu revoir les moments où Nami avait appris à parler, où elle avait trouvé son rêve, elle aurait voulu revoir les moments où Nojiko et elle se disputaient pour un rien et au final se réconcilier quelques minutes après.

 

Mais surtout, elle aurait voulu voir la suite de leurs vies. Elle aurait voulu les voir devenir de belles femmes, elle aurait voulu les voir s'épanouir, voyager, rêver. Elle aurait voulu se disputer avec elles pour des problèmes insignifiants d'adolescentes, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les taquiner sur leur premier amour, les consoler lorsqu'elles auraient eu le cœur brisé.

 

Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le rictus sadique d'Arlong, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était ses os broyés sous les coups de ce monstre et tout ce qu'elle entendait était les cris de ses filles qui pleuraient.

 

Elle aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras.

 

Elle aurait voulu vivre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
